Khan's New Toys
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: Takeda and Kung Jin have been captured by Kotal Khan, and they now have to survive as his new toys! Yaoi: Kotal Kahn X Kung Jin X Takeda Hiatus! (Under Construction)
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this first chapter, I was bored as hell. I wanted to write a lemon, and thought of this story. It will have more plot in the future. Anyways review and tell me what you thought. Ps. I think I love Kotal Kahn.**

Xxxxx

"Where the hell are we!" Takeda said.

"I don't know?" Kung Jin said.

He felt confined. The two currently found themselves laying on a bed. Their legs and free, but their arms chained. They were on nothing but their underwear.

"It's fucking cold." Kung Jin said. He was currently try into pull of the chains. They would not break. He pushed back on the bed. "Fuck!"

"I need freedom." Kung Jin continued.

"I bet!" Takeda said. "Why the fuck are tied up?"

"Is anyone there!" Kung Jin said. The room was not lit. It was black as night. One couldn't tell if was dark or light outside.

"I'm fucking scared." Takeda said.

"Well this isn't a fuckin picnic."

"I got that ass, but what the fuck am I in my underwear for?"

"Well maybe because were being held captive." Kung Jin responded.

"Well, you should of killed Kotal Khan, now were tied up." Takeda said. "Oh no! Work with us, let's get the amulet together."

"Oh fuck you!" Kung Jin said.

The lights flickered on and a tall figured appeared. "Kotal Khan!" Takeda said.

"Hello!" He said.

"Release us or else." Kung Jin said.

"Or else what!"

"We will kill you!" Kung Jin said. "Were not scared."

"Shut Up!" A whip cracked from Kotal Khan's hand. It hit both of them. "From now on you two will be my toys. Only adress me as daddy, and if you say my name start with daddy."

"No!" They both screamed. Kotal Khan grabbed the tape, and put it over their mouths. They screamed, a muffled one, but they tried. Kotal Kahn yelled. "Flip! Bitch!"

They both did as instructed and Kotal Kahn grabbed a paddle. "Who wants first hit!"

Kung Jin couldn't resist the temptation. He raised his hand. He may be getting hurt, but he was gay.

Kahn came down with all his might. A loud smack sounded through the room. Jin rolled his eyes in pleasure and couldn't wait for more. Takeda watched in horror. He repeated the action over again, and Jin ass back up to meet them.

"You seem to be enjoying this." Kahn said. Kahn ripped his tape off. "I wanna hear your moans."

He kept going, and Jin kept screaming. His ass wanted more. He pushed it up to meet the paddle. "I need this." He said. Kahn smirked and switched over to Takeda. Takeda screamed as the paddle came to greet his ass.

"Why you quit?" Jin said.

Kahn paid him no mind and spanked Takeda. It hurt so bad, but then came the pleasure. Soon Takeda found his body greeting the paddle.

"Now for fun." Kahn said. "Suck my nipples."

They got on there knees and Kahn got on the bed. They repeated licked Kahn nipples. It tasted amazing. Jin couldn't help but bite. Kahn moaned in lust, and he pushed Jin father on to them. Takeda gave them polite licks.

"I'm gonna turn you out." Kahn told Takeda. He pushed them both back down. He forced the, to get on all fours. He then grabbed to sticks and shoved them up their ass. Long screams echoed over the walls.

"Deeper!" Jin cried out. He only had been fucked once. He usually did hHe fucking. He loved this, it was amazing.

Kahn honored the request. "Takeda that means you too."

He did them both, and screamed echoed. He pulled them out and they were covered in blood. He smiled and then began to jerk them off. He got them to the edge, and stopped. He got up and left.

"Finish me daddy." Jin said.

"Later!" Kahn said.

Xxxxxx

 **I know what a porn lol! There will be more! I actually have a story, can you believe it! Anyways tell me what you thought.**

 **Ps. Kotal Kahn is kind of hot!**


	2. Chapter 2

"This fucking man is nuts!" Takeda said. Kahn had released them from their shackles. They currently laid on the bed helpless, well he was, but Kung Jin was doing something very inappropriate.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Takeda said.

"Getting off." Jin said. Takeda was afraid to finish the conversation. They were still in the dark and could see nothing. They were in a hopeless situation and the self confessed 'Daddy Kahn' was who their master was. Takeda was almost offended by the stupid idea. He was no one's slave. Then he was stuck here with the worst person ever, Kung Jin. "If I wanna do what I do that's my business." Jin said.

"Not if I'm in the fucking room." Takeda said.

"How the hell can you blame me? Khan's hot!" Jin said.

"Oh my damn… You are unbelievable."

"Help me."

"Help you what?" Takeda asked. He was as innocent as an angel.

"You know suck my dick a little." Jin said. Takeda gave him a snarl and if Jin could see his face in the dark, he would be offended. "C'mon you got a pretty little mouth on ya."

"So?" Takeda said. "My mouth is to please my girlfriend."

"Your mouth is used to please me." Kotal Kahn said as he entered the room. He had a devious smirk on his face and then he smiled. It was so wicked, but it made Kung Jin hot. "Ready for me?" He said.

"Please let us go?" Takeda said. Then he remembered them being free from his shackles, he got up and charged at Kotal Kahn. Then a mark on his neck glowed a bright green and he was brought to his knees.

"You're my slave now." Kahn said. "Do as I say or else."

"Yes sir." Jin said.

"Learn Takeda, be more like him." Kahn said. Takeda was on his knees screaming. The pain was unbearable, and it hurt like a bitch. Kahn laughed and Jin eyes widen.

"Hey don't hurt my friend." Jin said. Kahn activated his mark and Jin began to scream.

"Oh my, I thought you were the good one." Kahn said. Screams could be heard throughout the room, and they were accompanied by Kahn's laughter. "You're my slaves now! So no more leaving… We're gonna have fun."

He un activated the marks and picked Takeda and Jin up. He placed them on the bed.

"I wanna watch you two." Kahn said. "Show me what I wanna see."

"Yes." Jin and Takeda said.

"Yes what!"

"Yes sir."

Takeda felt odd, as he never had been with a man before. He was startled when Kung Jin grabbed him. He put his hands around his waist and rubbed down his back. Takeda began to pant, he didn't want to say it, but he enjoyed the attention.

"Yeah that's right, now kiss." Kahn directed. Takeda did as told and pushed his lips against Jin's in an acquired fashion. Jin then took control and put his tongue inside his mouth. Takeda moaned silently and Jin moved his hands on Takeda's butt. Takeda relaxed as Jin fingers went in and out of his entrance, making his moan into Jin's mouth.

"Finger Jin." Kahn said. Jin and Takeda gave Kahn a look, and obeyed. He truly had the power.

Jin laid on his back, and Takeda watched as Jin spread his leg. It revealed a pink hole, that was twitching. Takeda eyed it carefully, and didn't know what to do. Jin grabbed his hand and sucked his fingers. "Now put them in me." Jin commanded.

Takeda nervously pressed them against Jin's entrance. "Oh praise the elder gods, yes." Jin said. Takeda licked his lips and went inside. He was surprised as the warm flesh dared him to go deeper. He did and Jin moaned. "Tak…..e….da…..damit." He moaned in a hushed tone. Kahn giggled a seductive laugh that made Takeda shutter.

"Have fun Takeda." Kahn said. "Let him finger you."

The next thing Takeda knew, he was on his back. This time, Jin wasted no time. He went to Takeda's entrance and stuck his tongue up there. He tasted him and he was so sweet. He went in fluid motions, and sucked on his entrance. "Oh my…. Ku…..ng…Ji." Takeda moaned and Jin twisted his nipples.

Jin then took his finger and pressed them against Takeda's entrance. He did it one at a time. Takeda was still new to this, and he didn't want to hurt him. "Yes." Takeda moaned. He began to press back on his finger and Jin added another. Takeda was so tight and Jin was loving it. He began to lick and finger, making Kahn hot.

Kahn was smiling and loving the way the two were fucking each other.

"Oh…. Jin…. Deeper." Takeda pleaded and Jin followed orders. He added a third finger and Takeda began to scream.

"Good job." Kahn said. "Now undress me."

Kahn lays on the bed and Takeda and Jin began to pull his boots off. They reveal his feet.

"Suck!" Kahn said. "Suck my feet."

Takeda obeyed and licked over Kahn's toes, he made sure to get every single one. He licked his legs and went back the feet. He sucked the big toe the hardest.

Jin was enjoying Kahn's feet. He went from pinky toe to big toe. "Kahn, god you're good."

"Shut up and suck." Kahn said. Jin did as he was told.

Kahn loved there mouths on his feet. "Now work your way to my cock."

They did as told and revealed Kahn's big cock. They shared it, and sucked licked. It had a great taste and Jin tongue played on the tip. Takeda took his balls, and worked the lower part of his member.

"Ahhh, yes." Kahn moaned. Jin and Takeda took slow and nice licks.

"I have a present for you." Kahn said. Both the boys took their mouths off of Kahn's member.

"What is it?" They both said wide eyed.

Kahn pulled out a two sided dildo. "You both get an end."

Takeda was so unsure, it hurt so bad. Jin hoped him get on to the dildo, and it hurt so bad. Damn, why was Kahn such a sadist. Jin got on the other end with little problem. It hurt, but hey he was enjoying it.

"Ready, fuck." Kahn said.

Jin began to press his but against Takeda's making the dildo move. If felt so good, and Takeda pushed back. Their butts popped against each others and the sounds echoed through the rood. They both were on all fours.

Kahn got in front of Jin and put his face in his ass. Jin licked for days, Kahn tasted amazing. "That's right, tongue fuck me." He moved off Jin and did to Takeda. Takeda was weak and he spilled his cum all out of his manhood.

That's when Kahn picked it up with his fingers and placed it on Jin's tongue. Jin began to moan. Takeda tasted amazing. Jin came in seconds, and Kahn took Jin's cum and placed it in Takeda's mouth. Takeda enjoyed that.

Then Kahn laid them next to each other and began to jack off. They patiently waited and Kahn came onto both of their faces.

"You can't have dinner until you both eat that cum up." Kahn said and walked off.

Jin and Takeda were wide eyed.

* * *

 **Okay next chapter will have more plot promise. Thanks to the guest who review! Yay! Tell me what you thought more smut to come! (Omg Kahn is so frickin hot! I know you think so) Also thanks for every Fav and follow! New chapter soon.**


End file.
